Interrogation
by Anastasia T Wolfe
Summary: Odin usually has a rule about mortals on Asgard, but they are facing interstellar war from somewhere outside the 9 realms. Loki knows something, and there is only one way of getting it. Thor consults Nick Fury, who gives him the number of an old Marine buddy, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. (This takes place between the Avengers and Thor: the Dark World).


Loki glared across at the new arrivals in his cell, a tall, tough man with graying hair and crystal blue eyes, and his associate, younger and far more lithe that his commanding officer in a black three piece suit. The older one wore a similar suit, in gray, and looked far more dangerous.

He chose not to speak, but shared a sly smile, and he was vaguely aware of his _brother _and _father_ watching from afar. They were worried that he would kill these two mortals, but there was hardly a point to that.

He liked the old one, Gibbs. There was something about him, and he wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was the tendency not to give up that he liked the best.

Gibbs got up from the marble slab and pulled something from his pocket. Loki knew that this man had the reputation of one of the best interrogators in the world, and perhaps all realms, and he didn't really seem bothered by the fact that he was surrounded by aliens, although his younger colleague was a little rocked, but did not wish it to show.

_"Since this is obviously some sort of mental breakdown, I just figure I'll ride it out and see where it takes me, Zelda Fitzgerald style,"_ he had heard Tony DiNozzo say to Thor on the way in here, and it had been met with a small laugh and an icy smile from Gibbs.

_"So this is the guy Fury told me about,"_ Gibbs may have looking at him at that time, but he was addressing Tony, who shrugged and said something derogatory about aliens.

It was a pen, the object that Gibbs had taken out of his pocket, and he walked behind Loki, who didn't move. He would not be intimidated by mortals, and there was no way he would ever give anyone the satisfaction of getting him to reveal his darkest secrets.

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Tony started off the interrogation, "you have been a very bad boy, what with destroying New York."

"Like stepping on an anthill," Loki replied. Gibbs began to click the pen in his ears. Loki could tell that his face had twitched into a disapproving scowl by the way Tony's demeanor changed slightly.

_Click._

"So you were willing to kill all those people just for a lift, and you've lead the Chitauri right back to your planet?" Tony pulled a face, "you are a sick little god."

_Click._

Loki scowled, "if you are trying to appeal to my keen sense of fair play, I am afraid that it will not work. You see, I have no allegiance to anyone."

_Click._

"You're forgetting that you're the one that Thanos is after," Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

_Click._

Tony grinned, "You're right, Gibbs," he laughed, "the giant purple people-eater's out for blood and it's gonna be Loki's blood he wants."

_Click._

Loki flinched slightly, and he knew that they could see it. Gibbs ran a hand along his shoulder, picking off the imaginary fluff.

"Kindly stop playing with my shirt, Leroy, I made sure there was no lint on it before you got here," he arched an eyebrow, "if you pathetic mortals are trying to intimidate me, you can think again."

_Click._

They found something that bothered him, the invasion of his personal space, and they were using that against him.

_Click._

"You seem like a smart guy, Loki," Gibbs continued.

_Click._

"I believe that I am," Loki confirmed.

_Click._

"And your whole plan is to lead the Chitauri to Asgard, right?" Tony chimed in again, "prize winning plan, Lokimon. Blowing up a planet while you're still on it is grade a stupid."

_Click._

Loki fumed, "I am not stupid," he spat at Tony.

"You're some great, mystical muckety-muck on our planet, but if you had brain one in that huge melon on top of your neck, you would never have tried to take New York," Tony scratched behind his ears, "go for the nukes first, I always say."

_Click._

"You like attention," Gibbs whispered in his ear, "how do you like this attention?"

_Click._

"You humans are so pathetic," Loki sneered, "to think these primitive tactics would work on me? I am a god."

"So says the guy that can't even take over the world with a freakin' alien _armada_!" Tony laughed, burying his head in his hands as he sat opposite him, "I totally can't get over that. The Super Friends took down an entire army, your army. I'd really review your entry standards if I were you."

_Click._

"Everything you've done," Gibbs started, his voice calm and silky, "why did you do it? To make Mommy and Daddy proud? I hate to break this to you sonny, but no parent is ever proud that they have raised a monster."

_Click._

"They are _not_ my family," Loki insisted.

"Dammit, Loki," Gibbs threw the pen to the ground, and Loki drew away from him slightly, "for all your knowledge, you have no idea what really matters," Gibbs walked back in front of him, heading into the next round with the creepy uncle.

Tony looked outside at Thor and Odin, "wait for it."

"Your family's not your blood. It's who loves you, and who you love," Gibbs snapped at Loki, beginning to get a little red and veiny, "for all your knowledge of sorcery and other planets, you have no idea what life is."

"Here it comes," Tony grinned.

"There is nothing that I would not do to hug my daughter again!" Gibbs snapped at him, "and your mother felt that way about you before she died. Don't you dare tell me that you don't feel the same way?"

"Three, two, and . . ." Tony waved a hand towards Loki.

That was about when Loki broke completely. He held his head in his hands; it felt although his head was going to explode. He could see, but he was blind . . . was it possible that he had gotten everything so wrong? He began to cry. He was dull, he was such an idiot. . .

Gibbs could tell that he had broken the puny god, and sat down next to him, an arm around his shoulder, "if you really want to make your family proud, you'll tell me their weakness."

Loki gulped down the bile and began to speak.


End file.
